1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a computer peripheral device, and in particular, to a support for a computer peripheral device that can be positioned to stand by itself on a working surface or to clamp an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer peripheral devices are commonly used in many applications, such as for web cams, microphones, speakers, and security monitoring, among others. However, because a user's desk space is usually crowded and limited, it is important to provide supports for these peripherals that will help to conserve precious desk space.